yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rivals/@comment-24098827-20170815173616
So DLC.... Starting Week 11 A Policewoman (Keitasu Nojosei) A policewoman named Keitaso Nojosei is investigating the strange phenomenoms that have been happening around Akademi High School, she sees Senpai and falls in love with him, and starts investigating the school as well as stalking him She is constantly seen stalking Senpai or investigating the school, she also has the heroic personality. Week 12 Inkyu Basu After Senpai has an accident which breaks his arm, Inkyu, begin rumored to be a vampire that can survive to the sunligth, licks some of Senpai's blood spilled on the floor, and wants more, so she becomes a rival Inkyu can be killed in many unique ways, but she will never let her guard down whenever she is in her human form. Week 13 Sakyu Basu Sakyu has heard about Inkyu begin into Senpai, and decides that if her sister fails to get him all for herself, she will try it herself. Sakyu, begin a Sucubus wants to turn Senpai into her personal slave-husbund. Unlike Inkyu, Sakyu is inmortal and everyday at 4:30 she seduces a male student into having a private relationship with her and then she, will suck up the man's energy, so she can grow more powerfull Week 14 The Twins (Murasaki Iro and Aka Iro) Two Twins have fell in love with Senpai and decide to share him, they will do whatever it takes to get his love. One of the twins is more seductive (Social Butterfly), while the other makes sure that nobody will take Senpai away from them (Evil) Week 15 Kokona Haruka Kokona, who already had a crush on Senpai, has been getting killed in horrible ways through all the past week prior the events of the first one, and nobody seems to care, they knew that she died constantly, but they also knew that she would respwan, Kokona wants revenge on Yandere-Chan for treating her like a test-dummy and esencially becomes a Yandere Kokona will do whatever it takes to win Senpai's heart and kill Yandere-Chan, this are blackmailing, expulsion, killing, stabbing etc. Kokona also has Saki Miyu as her subordinate and orders her to stalk Yandere to see what is her up to. Week 16 Mai Waifu Mai, unintenionally, makes Senpai fall in love with her, and he begins stalking her wherever she goes, Senpai is planning to confess her feelings for her on Friday. Killing Mai, may lead Senpai into depression or suicide, so the only way to get rid of her is to make Senpai hate her. Mai of course will be in shock because of Senpai's behaviour, and his reputation may get a bit low Week 17 Musume Ronshaku As she wants a personal servant and someone she can easily manipulate into doing her tasks (Homework, Housework, buying her more jellwery etc.) Musume starts thinking to trick Senpai into a relationship to make him her personal servant forever, while aparenting to be a sassy and flashy girl. Week 18 Midori Gurin Senpai decides that he needs a break for all the werid things happening around the school and joins the Gaming Club, where he is greeted by Midori, who knows that they are all living in a video-game and plans to not only confess her love to Senpai on Friday, but also tell him that they are inside a video-game and to escape to the real World. Midori also can't be killed, because she is inmortal, if you kill her, she will appear in school the very next day due to an infinitive supply of clones, she is also armed with a lot of knoloawge of Yandere Simulator because of all the questions she has asked to Yanderedev. Week 19 TBA Week 20 TBA